


Play the Game

by yasmamamercury (Em_1)



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom Roger Taylor (Queen), Early Queen (Band), Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Scrabble, Sub Brian May, Teasing, intelligence play, light degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_1/pseuds/yasmamamercury
Summary: Brian is on a Scrabble winning streak and Roger is fed up with losing to him, so he challenges Brian to a game filled with the best kind of distractions.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40
Collections: Dork Lovers Server Challenges





	Play the Game

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt that I managed to work this into was: bonding over hating something, but honestly, I've just been playing a lot of Scrabble on my phone lately and my mind went Places.

“And Brian wins again,” John announced flatly, taking a swig of the cheap wine Freddie had bought after setting the pencil down. 

Sitting next to him at their small dining table with mismatched chairs, Brian grinned cheekily, sticking his tongue out at Roger who was sitting in front of him, not so quietly seething. 

“Seriously?!” He looked about ready to flip the Scrabble board and send the tiles scattering as he glared at John - as if it was John’s fault Brian had won another game just because he was the one counting the points. 

“Yep.” 

“I told you, Rog, I’m on a hot streak,” Brian bragged, sitting back easily in his chair with a smug grin. 

“For fucking weeks?! Every bloody time we sit down to play you win.” Roger looked between Freddie and John, “C’mon, you guys must hate this too!” 

“It _is_ getting a tad annoying,” Freddie ceded. “Brian, dear, you know I love you, but you’re not the most gracious winner.” 

“Maybe I’m just better at this game than you guys are and you’re all having a hard time accepting that.” 

John sputtered a cough as he choked on his drink at Brian’s statement, across from him, Freddie rolled his eyes. Only Roger took the bait, like everyone knew he would. 

“Yeah? Well if you’re so good at this then maybe we need to make it tougher for you. I think you need a distraction.” His eyes were bright and excited, but the rest of his face was set with determination. 

The corner of Brian’s mouth twitched upward as he scoffed, “Bring it on. Nothing can distract me from winning against you.” 

If Roger was offering a challenge, Brian would never be the one to back down from it. 

“Bri, you've been so distracted before that you've shown up to rehearsal without Red," John pointed out. 

Freddie nodded his agreement and added, "On multiple occasions."

"This is different," Brian bit back. He grimaced as he finished off the bitter wine in his glass before looking up at Roger and asking, “What do you have in mind?” 

He regretted it the moment he asked, just by the mischievous look that spread on Roger’s face, but he couldn’t back down now. 

“I have to confer with Freddie and John first,” Roger declared, getting up and grabbing both their hands, “We’ll be back in a tick. Why don’t you reset the board for just the two of us.” 

Brian watched as he pulled the others out of earshot and then got to work setting up a new game. 

They came back in just as Brian had finished and was wringing his hands anxiously on his lap, wondering what exactly he had just gotten himself into. Roger came into the room with his eyes completely focused on Brian and with such a confident stride that it actually made a shiver of anticipation run down Brian’s spine. 

He squirmed in his seat as Roger sat in front of him while saying, “This is your last chance to back out.” 

Brian shook his head, “No way.” 

“Alright,” Roger smiled easily and his eyes flicked up to his accomplices, “Fred and Deaky have been kind enough to help me out. They’ll be the ones doing their very best to distract you.” 

Before Brian could wrap his head around what that meant, John’s fingers tilted his head up as he brought their lips together in a heated kiss. From behind him, Freddie brushed his curls aside and gently sucked a little bruise right beneath his ear. 

Brian moaned into John’s mouth, his head clouding over as a quiet need began to build inside him, just from those simple touches. 

As if they had timed it perfectly, the pair pulled away from him, leaving him to catch his breath as he blinked, stuned. Roger was leaning forward with an elbow on the table, chin in his hand with the biggest shit-eating grin plastered on his face as he waggled his eyebrows, clearly pleased with himself. 

“I told them to stop at nothing.” 

Taking a deep breath and trying his best to ignore the way the anticipation curled deliciously in his stomach, Brian replied, “Fine. Game on.” 

“Right then, trousers off," John ordered. "It's cramped enough under that table as it is, we don't need anything else getting in the way."

Brian stared up at him quizzically, "How do you know how cramped it is under there?" He waved himself off before John could answer, "You know what, never mind, I don't want to know. If I have to take my trousers off, so does Rog."

"Why?” Freddie asked, more because he was curious and less because he was opposed to any of them undressing, "It's not like he's the one gett-" Before he could even finish his sentence Roger had gotten up and whipped off his trousers and pants, tossing them carelessly onto the floor. "Oh, nevermind, you're already naked."

Roger flashed them another charming smile as he sat back down in nothing but the colourful unbuttoned shirt hanging off his shoulders “Your turn, Bri.” 

It took them a few minutes to get settled, Freddie _and_ John squeezing beneath the table as they pulled Brian a little closer and spread his legs wide enough for both of them to slot themselves between his knees. 

Roger laid down his first tiles as Freddie kissed the inside of Brian’s knee before he slowly began working his way up the sensitive inside of his thigh, nipping his skin and swiping his warm tongue out at various intervals. Meanwhile, John’s fingers wrapped around Brian’s half-filled cock, gently teasing him to full hardness, making his hand tremble above the board when he played his tiles. 

“Careful, Bri,” Roger murmured, noting the tremor with a grin, “We’re only just getting started.” 

A flush crept up from Brian’s chest to his neck and brightly painted his cheeks. He glared at Roger, who had since cast his gaze down as he focused on the game again, and tried to take a steadying breath. 

At first, he was able to passably keep it together, his teeth biting down sharply on his bottom lip to keep desperate little moans from coming out as John and Freddie teased him. He refused to give Roger the satisfaction of watching him come undone all too soon.

But then Freddie’s mouth finally made it to his cock and Brian whined as Freddie teased his slit with his tongue, sucking on the head as John stroked the rest of his length. He gripped the edge of the table, his knuckles turning white as he tried to keep his hips still and focus on the tiles in front of him. He hadn’t noticed he closed his eyes until Roger’s voice got his attention. 

“Brian, it’s your turn.” 

“I know,” He choked out, trying to look as though he was thinking of a word and not overcome by the warmth pooling in his stomach. 

“Sure you do, sweetheart.” 

The tone of Roger’s voice had his face burning up and Brian felt himself get impossibly harder at the condescension. He had a moment of reprieve when Freddie’s mouth disappeared from his cock and he was able to play his turn. After some quiet shuffling between his legs, it was John’s lips that wrapped around him and Brian couldn’t help the small moan that escaped him as he tried to organize his tiles. 

John hallowed his cheeks and bobbed his head, taking Brian all the way down before pulling back again. He repeated the motion a few more times before there was some murmuring and Freddie took over again, running his tongue along the underside of Brian’s cock as he moaned around him. 

Above them, Brian whimpered as hot arousal coursed through his veins. He ran his fingers through his hair in an attempt to ground himself, but Freddie and John were making it so difficult for his thoughts to come through the haze of pleasure it felt like he was floating in. 

"That's really all it takes, huh? A decent blowjob and you can't think straight anymore," Roger teased as he played his turn, unimpressed with the words Brian had been coming up with so far. 

" _Excuse me_ , dear,” Freddie interjected from beneath the table, “But what John and I are giving him is more than just a 'decent' blowjob. It's pretty damn magnificent, I mean, look at our darling angel, he's practically shaking with need." 

Brian furrowed his brows as he tried to block out their voices - their filthy voices that always made him flush - so he could concentrate on the letters in front of him. He knew there was a word in there somewhere. But where? 

"Can you guys shut the fuck up, please?" He wanted it to come out as biting, but instead, it sounded exactly like the desperate plea it was. 

Across from him, Roger chuckled, “Why? Are we distracting you?” 

“N-No,” Brian grunted as he felt himself throb in John’s mouth. 

“Are you lying, angel?” 

“Maybe - _ah! Please, John_.” 

Instead of giving him that extra push he desperately needed, John pulled off completely, kissing the inside of Brian’s thigh in comfort as he whined but somehow still managed to find a word and lay his tiles down.

“You’re doing really well, Brian, darling,” Freddie encouraged quietly, a grounding hand on his knee as he and John switched places. 

As they moved in the cramped space Freddie knocked his head on the underside of the table, causing the tiles to jump. 

“ _Fucking hell_!” 

"You okay there, Fred?" Roger stretched his leg to nudge playfully at him with his toes, an amused grin spreading on his lips, encouraged by John’s uncontrollable laughter bubbling up from beneath the table. 

Freddie swatted at Roger’s leg as he hissed, "Oh, piss off, the both of you."

Brian cracked a smile as the candid moment between them helped bring him back from the edge he'd been teetering on, but it quickly turned into a quiet gasp as Freddie wasted no time getting back on track and swallowing him down. A long moan escaped his parted lips as Freddie hallowed his cheeks and applied the perfect amount of pressure to Brian’s cock, swirling his tongue around the head before working his way back down. 

“You know, the longer you take to play, the longer it takes to finish the game, and the longer before you get to come,” Roger mentioned casually. 

“I - _fuck_ \- I know. I just need a - a second.” 

As Brian tried to compose himself, John came up from beneath the table to drape himself around his shoulders, gently kissing his neck. 

Brian shuddered and gasped at the sweet touches, “I don’t - _god, Deaky, really?_ \- I don’t know if I can k-keep going.” 

At his words, Freddie pulled away from his cock and ran his hands soothingly along his thighs. Brian whimpered at the loss of his warm mouth but tried nonetheless to take a few deep breaths to calm the burning ache in the pit of his stomach. 

John smirked against his skin, “Am I distracting you, baby?” As if he didn’t already know the answer to his question. 

Across from him, Roger raised an eyebrow, “Do you want to forfeit? Or safeword?” 

Without even thinking about it, Brian shook his head, “No.” 

In an instant, Freddie’s mouth was back on him and Brian groaned in pleasure, forcing himself to look at his tiles while Roger said, “Then you better play something so we can keep going.” 

He was so desperate to reach the end of the game that he played the first thing that came to his mind. 

"Ant? Really, Bri? That's the best you can do?" Roger scoffed and turned his focus back to his tiles. 

Leaning over Brian's shoulder, John tsked, pointing to the R, B, and E in front of them while murmuring in his ear, "You could've played banter and gotten a triple word." 

Brian felt himself flush with embarrassment - how could he overlook such an easy word? - but before he could formulate an answer, Freddie pulled off his cock with a pop and called from under the table, "John, darling? I need a break." 

John grinned and kissed Brian's cheek, "Duty calls."

He switched places with Freddie once more as Roger played his turn.

The game stretched on, with the more than occasional snark from his opponent that had him squirming and absolutely burning up. 

"Aw, Brian, where did all your long, complicated words go?”

“ _Rog…_ ”

He leaned forward, his pupils blown wide and blue eyes darkened with hunger, “I’m serious, is it really that easy for us to shut your brain down? Keep you from thinking all those intelligent thoughts?”

“I just…”

“You just what? Come on, sweetheart, you can tell me.” 

“I just...want to come so bad,” Brian practically sobbed. He really didn’t know how much longer he could hold on with the way Freddie and John were making him feel as though every single nerve ending in his body was on fire. 

“Oh yeah? Is that all you can think about, how badly you have to come? That’s pretty slutty, Bri. I thought you were smarter than that.” 

“I - I am!” He protested weakly. 

Roger gestured to the board between them smugly, “Doesn’t look like it, baby.” 

Brian whimpered and let out a desperate, “ _Please_.” 

“We’re down to our last few tiles. I know you can do it.” 

The glimpse of sincere warmth that Roger let shine through was enough encouragement for Brian to try to push through the delicious haze he was floating in for just a few more turns, “O - Okay.” 

Roger smiled brightly at him and quickly played his turn, doing his part to keep the game moving forward. 

When Brian played his last tile and Roger counted out the final points, relief washed over him. But it didn’t last long as he felt Freddie and John’s touches disappear and he moaned brokenly, “Please, please don’t stop.” 

As John sat in one of the other chairs, Freddie came up to kiss Brian’s cheek, fingers gently petting his hair, “We’re going to let Roger take care of you now. Okay, angel?” 

Brian nodded eagerly because, frankly, he didn’t care which one of them made him come, just that he would finally be allowed that sweet release. 

Freddie moved aside to drape himself over John, gluing them chest to chest as he nestled his head on his shoulder and they watched as Roger made his way up to Brian settled on tops of his thighs. 

“I won,” He grinned, “By like, fifty points.” 

Brian whimpered, “I don’t care.” 

“No? Why’s that?”

Freddie and John looked on with hooded eyes. A happy sigh left Freddie’s lips when John’s warm hands travelled up his back beneath his shirt and he ground down onto him, just enough to relieve some of the desperate pressure that had been building up for both of them. They rocked against each other gently as they listened to Brian’s breathy answer. 

“‘Cause I - I really need to come. Please, Rog?” 

Roger ran his hands up Brian’s tummy to his chest, fingers pinching and teasing his nipples beneath his shirt, ignoring his own aching cock in favour of tending to the desperate mess of a boyfriend that was struggling to stay still beneath him. 

"Say you're sorry for being an egotistical bastard and then maybe I'll let you come." 

"Roger," Freddie tried to reason from John’s lap as Brian whined, “Surely we’ve teased him enough, the poor darling.” 

Roger turned his head back to look at him with a small crease between his brows, and a petulant, "No, Fred. I'm in charge and I want him to say he's sorry." He focused his attention on Brian again, "You've been a real dick about this winning streak, you know." 

“I-I’m sorry,” Brian breathed, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

“Yeah? What are you sorry for, baby?” 

“For - for being an egotistical bastard.” 

“And?” Roger prompted. 

“And...and for being a dick about it?” 

Roger hummed, pleased and kissed gently along Brian’s jaw, “Good boy. Do you think you’ve earned the right to come?” 

Instinctively Brian wanted to beg, plead that he’d been so good and he felt like he was about to lose his mind if _someone_ didn’t touch him soon, but he knew that the times where Roger did take charge, he wanted every bit of control to be given to him. 

“If you think so.” 

Roger smiled, “Clever boy. Seems like at least one part of your brain is still working. Have you learned your lesson, darling?” 

“I have...I have.” 

Placing a kiss to his lips, Roger wrapped his fingers around Brian’s hard, leaking cock, causing him to groan filthily into his mouth. Roger pulled away to rest their foreheads together as he didn’t waste any time, applying the perfect amount of pressure and flicking his wrist in just the right ways. 

“You’ve been so good,” He purred as Brian throbbed in his hand and let out a string of broken, pitched moans, the way he always did when he was right on the edge, “I want you to come for me now, okay, angel?” 

“I - I can?” He felt every muscle in his core tighten in anticipation of his release, his hands flying to Roger’s hips in his search to anchor himself. 

“Yeah, you can, you’ve earned it.” 

“Show us how good we made you feel, baby,” John encouraged, his own hands gripping tightly around Freddie’s waist to help guide their subtle movements against each other. 

The sudden reminder that he was being watched was what tipped Brian over, his head thrown back in pleasure with a string of broken moans and gasps as his hips stuttered and his cock pulsed. Hot ropes of come splattered against Roger’s exposed tummy, some of it dripping down onto his cock. 

Brian was a beautiful vision beneath him, eyes closed and chest heaving, and Roger couldn’t help but begin stroking himself after he worked him through his orgasm. When Brian finally had the energy to open his eyes again, he was greeted with the sight of Roger squirming on his lap, disheveled blond locks falling into his face as he bit his lip. 

With rosy cheeks, Brian shyly asked, “Can...Can I taste you?” 

Freddie whimpered quietly at the show in front of him and whined in John’s ear, “What about me?” 

John kissed his forehead in reassurance that he hadn’t been forgotten and spoke up again, “Do you want to taste all of us, Bri?” 

Roger didn’t miss the way Brian sucked in a breath and he grinned, “What do you say, sweetheart? D’you want to suck all three of us off?” 

Brian nodded eagerly, anticipation thrilling down his spine at the thought.

“Right then, I think we should take this to the bedroom.” Roger scrambled off Brian and helped him up, lacing their hands together and pulling him off towards their room. 

Behind them, he heard John grumble, “Fred, you’ve got to get up.” 

“Carry me!” 

“No - that’s, that’s not… I’m not doing that.” 

“Please, darling.” 

“You’re _such_ a fucking princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear what you thought! Feel free to leave a comment or swing by my tumblr @yasmamamercury 💕


End file.
